poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight teaches Crash how to fly
This is how Twilight teaches Crash how to fly goes in Collateral Damage is waking in Crown City Park Crash Bandicoot: Why can't I fly like Twilight and her friends, Prince Ryan Prime and Optimus? I'm a Bandicoot. Not a bird. But, still. sits on a bench and looks at the birds flying in the sky Crash Bandicoot: Those birds can fly. Arrives Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Crash. You ok? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. I wonder about flying, Twilight. I know one thing you and Thomas like. Singing a song about flying. song If Only I could Join you starts playing Crash Bandicoot: If only I could join you there, in the air~ Floating free, without a care~ I wish I could fly and see things with a different eye~ I would fly so very high and touch the sky~ And never have to ask why it is, that I can't fly....~ ends when Crash bumps into a tree Twilight Sparkle: Are you ok, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. I'm ok. Matau T. Monkey: Miss Sparkle. At least I know the words of Grandpa Squarepants. thought bubble appears Grandpa Squarepants: If we were meant to fly, we'd have propellers on our heads or jet engines on our backs. thought bubble dissapears Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Maybe I can teach you how to fly, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Just like my grandfather said to me before Dr. Cortex evolve me. thought bubble appears Grandpa Squarepants: If we were meant to fly.... Hey, I'm not your grandfather. thought bubble dissapears Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. If Twilight teaches you to fly, you need this. Crash a jetpack Crash Bandicoot: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: This is the jetpack, made by me from the helicopter pack and jetpack from your two games and some of the wreckage I got from the Shadowzone. time later Crash Bandicoot: I am ready to learn, Twilight. Maybe someday. I could do this Prime thing. Twilight Sparkle: Matau T. Monkey: I hope Crash cares for anything for the people. Not like Daffy when he did on the Forth of July. Flashback Daffy Duck: Happy Forth of July! flies into the houses. Flashback ends Daffy Duck: Hey. Freedom isn't free. Matau T. Monkey: And for what Daffy did on Easter? Flashback Daffy Duck: Happy Easter! shoots eggs at the houses and breaks the windows Miko: voice What the? an egg hits the guy riding a bike. Flashback ends Crash Bandicoot: I don't know that. They were cage free eggs. Matau T. Monkey: And what he did on Columbus Day? Flashback Daffy Duck: Happy Columbus Day! opens the cage and rats run out. Flashback ends Daffy Duck: What? The rats represent the Nina the Pinta and Santa Maria. If the Decepticons didn't get it, that's their problem. Besides, why Twilight cares about you and the others? Crash Bandicoot: She care because I know my actions. Besides, I would learn to fly so I would handle being a Prime. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan